


Let's get married

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you imagine Aomine's proposal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get married

**Author's Note:**

> Written long time ago for he-is-ao-mine prompt on Tumblr: “Could you imagine Aomine’s proposal? I can’t stop laughing because I can see him being all casual about it like “hey lets get married” and slipping the ring on your finger and then go back to doing what ever it is he was doing before and not acting like he just asked you one of the biggest questions of your guys life because inside he is so nervous and is afraid that you will say no because he can be a dick sometimes and wow *U*”
> 
> Beta: Di

**Let’s get married**

 

At first Kagami doesn’t pay attention to the fact that Aomine grabbed his hand; the other man may be not the most romantic person, but even he sometimes wants to hold his boyfriend. Taiga continues eating, his eyes glued to his meal, when he suddenly hears a faint “Let’s get married, okay?" and something cold quickly slipped onto his finger.

The red-head chokes, eyes wide; Aomine quickly lets go of his palm and goes to the sink with his mug to wash it. Kagami looks at him dumbly, not sure if he heard what he heard. But the gold ring on his finger is very real and Aomine’s back is too stiff, his whistling too forced for Taiga to believe that his boyfriend is so casual about this situation.

"You… me… married?" Kagami shakes his head, not believing it. Aomine has just fucking proposed to him and now is trying to pretend that nothing happened? “Aomine…” The former Seirin ace stands up. His lover turns around, face blank… but deep blue eyes are looking at everywhere but Kagami, telling the redhead everything. Aomine is the type of person whom looks directly at you when he is speaking with someone. His behavior now means that Kagami’s powerful, confident lover is afraid.

“Daiki,” he starts again, reaching for the other man. Aomine lets himself be pulled toward Kagami and it’s the biggest proof that he is nervous - Aomine never submits without a fight.

“So, you, um… agree, yes? Or not?” Blue eyes widens in horror. “Shit, I should call Satsuki, right? Or Kise. He would know what to say. You wanted me to kneel? Shit, fuck, I destroyed everything, right? I —”

Kagami closes Aomine’s mouth with his lips, silencing his lover.

“It was perfect," he purrs, nibbling at Aomine’s ear and Daiki snorts, murmuring something like ‘ _Yeah, whatever’_ , but not moving back.

They aren’t doing anything, only standing in the middle of their kitchen, looking at each other and smiling happily and Kagami can only think about one thing.

His life can’t be more perfect.


End file.
